Belle/Gallery
Images of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Images Belle 2007.jpg Belle Tiara.png Belle.jpeg Belle 2011.jpg Belle2.jpg Belleofballdres.png Belle01.jpg Belle 2008.jpg Belle DV.jpg|Official Art Belle Wallpaper.jpg 403822 10151027863663464 863008996 n-1.jpg Buka510-2819071 240 240.jpg|Belle with her Parasol Bb movie poster.png|Belle and Beast Platinum Edition Clipart BeautyBeast.png|Belle and Beast Diamond Edition clipart Belle Ballerina.png|Belle Ballerina Xmas belle.png Xmas Belle.png Bellecurtsie.png Belleflowerhair.png Walt-disney-princess1.jpg Belleandbeast.png Batb.png Bellecircle.gif Belle Transform.jpg Belle_transformation_2.jpg Metallic belle.png Belle 05.jpg Belle 04.png Belle with mirror.png Belle xmas 01.png|Xmas Belle Bellerose1.png Bellestool.png Goldbelle.png Disneyprincess5.png Jeweledbelle.png Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588245-346-500.jpg|Belle as a toddler Garden belle.png|Garden of Beauty Belle Sparkle belle.png|Sparkle Belle 874148 1320775858338 full.jpg|Belle in Gold Belle 06.png Belle 07.png Belle bejeweled.gif Belle-pose.jpg princess_belle_png_by_brokenheartdesignz-d6gbny4.png princess.gif Belle_Xmas_3.jpg xmas belle 01.png|Xmas Belle belle 08.jpg princess-belle-03.png belle 09.png|Winter Belle belle 11.png belle 10.png silhouette belle.png|Belle Silhouette beauty_the_beasts_belle_disney_poster-d228692004837796522vsu7_325.jpg beauty_the_beasts_belle_is_dancing_disney_poster-d228944606174384415vsu7_325.jpg belle 14.png belle books.png belle 15.png $(KGrHqVHJEgFGH3tLB01BRowjvy,Sw~~60 57.jpg Redesign 58423 501667083224224 386104244 n.jpg Princesas de disney ariel aurora bella y bestia bella durmiente rapunzel cenicienta blanca nieves macario jimenez david salomon lydia lavin 645009811 901x1200.jpg Cp FWB BeautyBeast 20120926.jpg|Belle's new makeover Belle2013.png Belle Transform.jpg|Belle's transformation before her redesign Belleredesign.jpg Belle CGNA046241 Kopie.jpg 05th princess.jpg|Belle is a Rose Beauty Bellenewuk.png Belle extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Belle Redesign Belle-disney-princess-33526865-441-397.jpg|Belle the Loyal BellePoseRedesign.png Belle with cast.png|Belle living her daily life in her redesign. Belle-and-disney-princess-34241720-693-1024.jpg Belle-disney-princess-34241711-693-75644.jpg A-Special-Appearence-by-Belle.jpg|Belle in Sofia the First BellePet.jpg Picture3.png|Belle's redesign without sparkles Belle 01.JPG Belle 02.JPG Belle 03.JPG DP-Belle.jpg|Belle in the official website Belle-DP.jpg Belle_New_Look.jpg Belle_Redesign_2013.jpg Belle and Teacup Banner.jpg Petitandbelle.jpg belle and palace pets.png Belle_Redesign_2.png Belle_Redesign_3.png Belle_Redesign_4.jpg Belle_Redesign_5.jpg Belle_Redesign_6.jpg Belle_Shop_Banner.jpg Animation Beauty and the Beast Beauty-and-the-beast.jpg|Ballroom dance with Beast normal_beautyandthebeast_424.jpg|Belle with Maurice normal_beautyandthebeast_2148.jpg|Belle with Lumiere normal_beautyandthebeast_2447.jpg|Belle with Cogsworth belle and beast kiss.jpg|Belle's first kiss Batb 1020.jpg|Belle during Be Our Guest Normal beautyandthebeast 160.jpg|Belle with her book Belle and Gaston.jpg|Belle trying to reject Gaston Belle and Papa.jpg|Belle Seeing Maurice Belle and Phillipe.jpg|Belle and her horse, Phillipe beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6936.jpg|Belle reading to the Beast Belle and the Beast Human Again.jpg|Belle teaching Beast to Read Belle and Wardrobe.jpg|Belle and Wardrobe Belle Ballgown.jpg|Belle in her Shimmering Ballgown Belle In West Wing.jpg|Belle Exploring the Castle Belle Wearing Hood.jpg|Belle Wearing her Hood Belle-Wolves-(Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Belle attempts to fight off the wolves Bookshop.jpg|Belle in the Bookshop Dance With Me.jpg|Belle Urging Beast to Dance His Little Wife.jpg|"His Little Wife" I'm Happy Here With You.jpg|Beast and Belle Belle's Presant.jpg|Belle in Library Belle-disney.jpg|"Little Town" Maurice and Belle.jpg|Belle tells her father he will become a world famous inventor No Parallel.jpg|Belle passing by the villaigers Provincial Life.jpg|Belle in the meadow behind her house Saving Beast.jpg|Belle reaches for Beast's hand Something There.jpg|Belle gives Beast some birdseed A Friendly Gaze.jpg|Belle and Beast share a heartfelt moment while they dance Be Our Guest.jpg|The desserts dance in front of Belle during Be Our Guest's finale Beauty and the Beast.jpg Belle Singing.jpg|Belle singing as she enters the villaige Belle and Rose.jpg|Belle about to stroke the rose's petals Belle and the Beast Dancing.jpg|Belle with a nervous Beast Belle Frightened.jpg|Belle looks at the castle's many beast looking figures Belle 54.JPG|Belle looking at the Beast's human portrait in the West Wing Belle's Hazel Eyes.png|Close-up of Belle's eyes Belle Hair Down.jpg|Belle watches Beast transform Belle Seeing Phillipe.jpg|Belle looks at Phillipe after he shows up at the meadow Breakfast.jpg|Belle eating breakfast with Beast Dying.jpg|Belle with Beast before he dies That Hurt!.jpg|Belle and Beast have an argument while she tends his wound Unrefined.jpg|Belle and Beast with the birds Waking Up To Say.jpg Waltz.jpg Wolf Attack.jpg|Belle after Beast saves her from the wolves beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9118.jpg|Belle mourns over Beast's death Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|"I love you" Belle-disney-18561107-960-540.jpg|Belle smiling Belle 4.JPG|Belle feeling guilty showing the Beast Belle Time To Dance.jpg|Time to Dance! beauty_and_the_beast_0021.jpg belle..jpg Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-118804_1024_730.jpg disney-belle.gif Capture.jpg Belle&TheScratchedBeast.png NoOneFallsLikeGaston.png Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg Belle 1.jpg Belle Reading.jpg Belle 4.jpg Belle 5.jpg Belle 6.jpg Belle 7.jpg|''Wait! Belle 8.jpg|''You have my word.'' Belle 10.jpg Belle 11.jpg Belle 12.jpg|''There's something sweet...'' Belle 13.jpg|''...And almost kind'' beauty-the-beast.jpg belle beauty.jpg Something There.png ST23.jpg ST2.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Belle and the Beast going into the ballroom. Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg Tumblr myx5bs5DGj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n097nariMX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n09uojCHQI1sg4mcho1 500.gif Tumblr n16glxAiaH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Beautyandthebeast 4051.jpg|Thank you for understanding how much he needs me Beauty and the Beast Village.jpg Belle-in-Beauty-and-the-Beast-Accessories.jpg Belle with Phillippe.jpg Tumblr n5ymyzMAU91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 516216 1281820850599 full.jpg|Belle with the Enchanted Mirror in hand beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-182.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-194.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-205.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-288.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2172.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2223.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2383.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2447.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2462.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2568.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-213.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-424.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg Belle skating.png Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-536.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg|...such a grump?" beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1337.jpg|"Presents" Belle 3.JPG Belle 2.JPG beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7233.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5572.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg Belle's Magical World 1998 - Belle's Magical World 018 0002.jpg|Don't say a word. It's my turn to speak 1998 - Belle's Magical World 018 0001.jpg|Beast inviting Belle to dinner 1998 - Belle's Magical World 012 0001.jpg|Belle wandering in the hallway Normal bellesmagicalworld 723.jpg IMG 0771.jpg Belle-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg Belle-disneyscreencaps.com-7453.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-28.jpg|Belle in the introduction of Belle's Magical World belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|Belle meets Webster for the first time belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg|"Why thank you" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg|Belle telling Beast a story she had just read Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1056.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg|...I have it" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg|"Let them go" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|"But they didn't mean to" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg|"Your the ones who suffered the most" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg|"Oh thank you" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg|"Hopefully he won't be to upset" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2380.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|"Soon it will be Spring" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2617.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2644.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg|"The fifth anniversary of your first date... belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2928.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg|"What in the world were you doing Lumiere" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3324.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg House of Mouse Tumblr m7om0crd501rbil0qo1 500.jpg resizedwdint405-the-monarchjpg.png Belle&TheBeast-EverybodyLovesMickey.png Belle&Lumiere-TheStolenCartoons.png Belle&Maurice-HouseofGenius.png Belle&Beast-JiminyCricket.png Beast&Belle-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Sofia the First Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-13.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-35519215-612-380.jpg Mickey Mouse The_adorable_couple_beauty_and_the_beast.png Concept Art Belle_concept_art.jpg|Early facial expressions for Belle A4b22c68ce132533eb076529c176390a.jpg|Concept art of Belle with the Beast 2a5f6e5b29f6d3199558401fc4474b19.jpg|Early art of Belle with the Beast belle.gif|a sketch of belle mourning over beast disney_original_concept_belle-600x302.png Tumblr mzdesfMpnV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Video games Belle_in_Belles_Quest.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest Station_Belle_KH.png|Belle's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Belle KH.png|Belle in her golden ball gown in Kingdom Hearts Beauty-and-the-beast-game.jpg|The cover of the video game Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 9a.jpg Kh-hollowbastion1-12.png 507961-xaldin_captures_belle.jpg|Belle captured by Xaldin 915410_20040901_screen002_992.jpg Belle KHII.png Belle_01_KH.png Belle.JPG|Belle in Kinect Disneyland Adventures 640px-Morning.jpg|Belle in a Hidden Worlds Scenes Theme parks and other live appearances 2BC8F1EDE3A840C79BA2BCAAD85C1BFA.jpg|Anneliese van der Pol as Broadway's Final Belle 4471051137 5acf90b299.jpg|Belle wearing her normal outfit at one of the Disney Parks AshleyFOH.jpg|Ashley Brown as Belle on Broadway Beast2.jpg|Susan Egan as Broadway's Original Belle Tonibraxton.jpg|Toni Braxton as Belle on Broadway Princessliveaction.jpg Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg 31 - belle.jpg|Belle's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Belle-and-her-Mother.jpg|A portrait of young Belle and her mother. Belle DP.jpg La Bella y la Bestia.jpg|Penélope Cruz as Belle in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8618185180_7995c6093e_b.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-06 at 4.13.39 PM.png|Belle's New Dress 8452960280_d71edd75bc_b.jpg 8452960038_2d3f1621e4_b.jpg 8451868257_9b070077f0_b.jpg|Belle's New Dress in Disneyland 8452959298_7b7d33fef1_b.jpg 8452959874_1bdf46a238_b.jpg|Belle's New Shoes vlcsnap-2013-02-15-16h12m20s165.png 8532493365_369028e94d_b.jpg|Belle with Mister Smythe and Mister Jones in the Beauty and the Beast show at Disneyland Belle and Beast Topiary.jpg|Belle topiary 8729121074_bd4a900d3a.jpg|Belle at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg BelleandBeastinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Belle and Beast in The Twelve Days of Christmas EmmaWatkinsasBelle.jpg|Emma Watkins as Belle Bellesmother.png|Belle and her mother in a Magic Kingdom Picture Tumblr m4wpo1MLXj1r3i6lgo1 500.jpg Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg 729201175503PM.jpg Belle Disney Park.jpg ''Once Upon a Time 112BTS8.jpg|Emilie de Ravin as Belle 1000px-Ouat_1_12.jpg|Belle with Rumplestiltskin SkinDeep-1.png|Belle walking with the Evil Queen Belle5558.jpg|Belle second appearance 2BellePromo1.jpg|Belle's Season Two promo picture Bellemental.jpg|Belle in Storybrooke's mental ward B02801c5fe35a958e3ca70abe7cf6a26.jpg|Belle in Storybrooke Tumblr mefnbyY7St1rgz4u4o1 500.jpg|Belle Meet Captain Hook 5748568538 20120405 191738 answer 12 xlarge.jpeg BelleOUaT2.png BelleOUaT3.png|Belle is kidnapped by William Smee Belle's Counterpart.jpg Merchandise May6th.png|Belle's page in ''Disneystrology BelleACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Belle Doll 1262000440008.jpg Belle_Designer_Doll.jpg|Belle Designer Doll 158347609.JPG belle_batb_pin.png|Belle pin belle_christmas_dress_pin.png|Pin of Belle in her Christmas dress Minnie Mouse Belle.PNG South Carolina Pin.jpg Belle_w_Jasmine_pin.png|Belle and Jasmine Gentlecompanion jketner.jpg Jackiehuang vincitquisevincitvol4.jpg DisneyShopping.com - Be my Valentine - Stitch - 6 Pin Set (Belle Only).jpeg DS - Princess Minnie Boxed Pin Set (Belle).jpeg DLR - 45th Anniversary Parade of Stars (Belle Float) 4 Pin Set.jpeg Princess Belle Glitter Dress (Beauty and the Beast).jpeg Daisy Bellepin.jpg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg Bellesingingdoll.png|Belle Singing Doll BelleClassicDoll.png|Belle Classic Doll belle_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Bel.png Belle_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Belle Animators Doll 2013.jpg Belle_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg bellebride.jpg|Belle, depicted as a bride in the "Beautiful Brides" book Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_Boxed.jpg Alfa1.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Ariel &belle shirts.jpg Disney plushes.png yy.jpg belle bookmark.jpg The_Charming_Gift_Book.jpg|Belle in The Charming Gift book. DISNEY Princess Belle's FLIP 'N SWITCH™ Castle.jpg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Belle Doll.jpg Disney Princess Hair Play Belle Doll.jpg Disney Princess MagiClip™ Belle and Fashion 2-Pack.jpg DISNEY Princess SNAP 'N STYLE Belle Doll.jpg Miscellaneous OutThereCameos.jpg|Belle cameoing in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Belle_stitch.png many screen shots of belle.png|Many Screen Shots of Belle noahbeautybloomsfromwithin.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg D23_23-Days_Steven-Thompson.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png The adorable couple beauty and the beast.png LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Tumblr_lx654leCPc1qjiv1vo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n3hsuj9k931s693wso1 500.gif 24247510.jpg AprilIssue 019.jpg AprilIssue 018.jpg AprilIssue 010.jpg AprilIssue 009.jpg AprilIssue 008.jpg JanuaryIssue 012.jpg JanuaryIssue 011.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg tumblr_mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4_250.png Category:Character galleries